Distant Adventure
by Cool4you
Summary: It's been years since members of Team Guardians last done their last adventure, but they have to reunite to stop evil, But for member Jean, it is more then saving the world.


**Hey, cool4you here and this is the prologue of my story Distant Adventure, I'm new so don't flame me even tho I made stories before, only to delete them, hopefully, this will be different, so enjoy the prologue of Distant Adventure.**

In the world of where Pokemon lives away from humans, there is a place called Golurk Steamedville, named after a heroic Golurk who founded this ruins and turned it into a village where pokemon lives.

In that place is a Fennekin name Jean, she was only 10 years old and she is a member of a team that is like family to her, if it was not for them, she would be left for dead as she is an orphan after she lost her family in a flood.

Jean is the third youngest in the team which she called Team Guardians, the two youngest are a Mienfoo name Sophie and a Seedot name Surly.

The other members are a Poliwag name Sonic, Chelsea the Pikipek, Zorro the Shinx, Georgia the Gothita and the oldest in the team, Nigel the Nidorino.

They were unbreakable, they were like family as they promised that they will always be together until the fatal day where the team split apart.

It was a normal day as they save a Grubbin thanks for a lucky save by Georgia, but after they teleport the Grubbin out, they were ambushed by a Lycanroc and his group of misfits, the team manage to beat him but the Lycanroc used the Stone edge and destroyed the ground where they were, Team Guardians climbed up Cliff Tyranturm but the Lycanroc used his claws to slash the cliff, everyone escape and thought they survived, but Nigel pushed a slow Jean out of the way, sealing his fate.

Jean's anger caused her to use the most powerful Flamethrower she ever did, turning the Lycanroc to dust

The team split up as they mourn the death of Nigel but they keep in contact, well except Jean as she disappeared without no one knowing, but Surly told everyone that he received a mail from Jean the day she disappeared that the death of Nigel was her fault so she left to train.

The past 8 years was hard, but they manage to cope now that Team Guardians were disbanded and the team has now evolved

Sonic the Poliwhirl is a swimming teacher, Sophie is a martial art trainer and the only one was has not evolved in the 8 years that past, Georgia the Gothorita is a teacher of training Pokemon with two of her best being Mac the Machoke and Patrick the Charjabug who was the Gubbin that the team saved the day of Nigel's death, Chelsea the Trumbeak goes on her little journey with her boyfriend Boris the Honchkrow, Zorro the Luxio is a champion sprinter and Surly the Nuzleaf opened an orphanage called The Jean of life named after Jean who still to this day has not been seen or heard by anyone.

The team's guild master Bruce the Heatmor feels the loss of Team Guardian, even tho they were not the best, they always raise the happiness of the Heatmor guild and not having that for 8 years bothered him.

The land of Golurk Steamedvile is peaceful despite that, but it may not be long until the peace dies down.

In the dark side of Steamedvile called Darkrainess, named after a deadly Darkrai who was defeated by strong magic, is where evil Pokemon is but it is secretive because they hide where someone goes there, but the evil there is strong.

There is a meeting going on so it gives Mac, Patrick, and Georgia to go to take a look as they hide in a rock so no one sees them, they are the only one who believed they are pokemon in Darkrainess so they take a look now and again.

A Granbull has pushed the pack of Pokemon in front as he climbed under a rock.

"Sir Dante, me and the pack is here, so why did you summon us?" He asked as a figure arrived at the scene, revealing a Dusknoir.

"Greetings Diego, thanks for you and the crew here," Dante said

"Thanks, sir Dante" Diego thanked as the Mac, Patrick and Georgia keep watch

"I did not think the great evil in this land is a gentleman" Patrick Whispered

"Yeah, but don't let that fool you," Georgia said

"Question but it sounds like you know him, so where did you know him?" Mac asked

"Not much, you should ask Bruce, he was the one who told me about this" Georgia asked as the three keep watch

"Anyway, you must be wondering why I asked you all to come here" Dante started to speak as he ate a berry, "Well I tell you it is something to do with our secret weapon," He said as the crowd oohed

"So you saying its time to bring Claw out," Diego said

"Yes, he has been waiting to get revenge on those pokemon who let his little brother die, and now after 8 years of training, its time to bring him what he desired," Dante says as a giant Nidoking burst in like a raging rhino and he roared, the three was watching but Georgia was standing in shock.

"What is it Georgia?" Mac asked as he snaps her out of a loop

"Oh Nothing, just shocked to see him, even tho I don't remember Nigel having a brother," Georgia said

"Maybe he kept it secret," Patrick said, Georgia agreed cause Nigel always keeps secrets, the three then kept watch, but then a bullet seed went past them and hit the evil pokemon, a figure was swinging around like Tarzan and superhero landed in front of them, it was Surly.

"Wait is that Surly" Georgia said in shock as it's been three years since she saw him.

"Get that Nuzleaf" Dante yelled as Claw, Diego and the pack went after him, but Surly used Bullet seed at them, Claw landed in front of him with a Thunder Punch, but Surly dodge it.

"It's been a long time Surly" Claw yelled

"I know Claw, or should I say," Surly says as he ran at the Nidoking, Claws use Hyper Beam but Surly jumped over the beam and Claw and landed behind him, "Nigel" Surly announced as Georgia was standing in shock as she found out the evil secret weapon is a friend who was thought to be dead.

"Don't even say that name again acorn head" The Nidoking yelled in rage as he charges at him, but Surly dodge again, he then turned to the hiding place where Georgia, Mac and Patrick are.

"So are you going to stay hiding, or help me bring Nigel to his sense," Surly says as the three was in shock that he knows they are around so the three joined in.

"So any plan to do this smarty pants," Mac said

"As I said, bring Nigel back to his senses, you should listen more often Macroak," Surly Spoke out as the name Macroak got Mac triggered, but it was not for long as the four head straight at them, but Dante used Double team and surrounded them, He then used Ominous wind to blow them away, defeating them in an instant.

"We can't go on, I know you will say don't give up, but we have no choice but to retreat" Georgia howled, Surly thought for a bit but knows she is right.

"Alright Georgia, get us out," Surly said as the four went together as they were beginning to teleport out, but then what Dante said shocked them.

"That's right run, run you coward, and weep as we set on our sight on your little Fennikin friend now we know her location" He announced as Surly shocked escaped the teleportation and ran at him, Dante used Focus Blast but Surly jumped high, but Georgia used psychic to bring him back to the teleportation and the four escaped.

"Leave them be, they still don't know the location of her" Dante ordered Diego and Claw to step down

"So that's Surly, I know you said he was a hothead but that was another level," Diego said

"Yeah, but I don't care, we got a mission to do, so let's go and help Dante fetch the Pokemon who made me who I know, a killing Machine" Claw Threatened as he followed Dante, Diego looked at the sky and closed his eyes and was taking a breather.

"Ok, let's hope this plan works," Diego said to himself as he followed the Darkrai and Nidoking for a mission that Dante called, Find and kill the Pokemon know as Jean.

**So there we go, I think out of the stories I did and delete, this is the longest prologue I did, man it is tiring but I hope it is worth it, so again I hope it is worth it and see ya next time.**

(Note I don't own Pokemon, if I did a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game would be in the works by now)


End file.
